Lost Words: A 'Spirited Away' Fan Fiction
by MagikMarinoh
Summary: Chihiro has no memory of the spirit world or Haku, just like her parents. Now nineteen, Chihiro goes on a trip with her friends to visit her mother. They find the spirit gate and enter, but once they enter, her friends vanish. Chihiro must find a way to find them. Could she discover more than what she thought? With the help of old friends, she uncovers old feelings and new secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**||Hey everyone, I am the owner of this story and this is my first one. I hope that everyone can enjoy it as much as I can. ^-^ If I find anyone copy my story or claim that they wrote it, I will report them. I will try my best to update it but for now, here it is!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited away but I do own this story.||**

 _The cool rush of the water hits my feet, just before pulling away. I don't know where I am, for when I look around, all I can see is water. When I look up, there's only the bright blue sky and some white clouds hovering over. If I try to move, if I try to leave, my feet will be kept in place, as if they are paralyzed. The only thing I can really control, are my thoughts._

Where am I? What kind of place is this? Why am I here? _I thought to myself over, and over again. Nothing right now made sense, but everything seemed calm. Or, so I think until the force holding me up from not sinking suddenly vanishes and I'm sent plummeting into the water. My eyes widen, and my immediate instinct is to swim to shore. To swim to the surface at the very least. Again, something prevents my feet from moving, and I feel like I'm being dragged down. I am helpless as I sink further and further down._

I'm going to die _, I thought to myself. Before I can do anything else, everything fades to black.  
_  
_

I gasp as I open my eyes and sit up from my bed. My heart is pounding tremendously, as I try to sort out my thoughts and adjust to the new setting. I'm in my room, the same grey walled room I've been living in since I moved in a year ago with my roommate, Yuka. What I had just been through a mere moment ago was just another one of my nightmares. Just another one of my fears. Water. The fear developed around when I was twelve, I used to love water for whatever reason, but I remember that my parents had taken me out to swim and the current happened to be very strong that day. I went swimming, to only be dragged off. My dad tried to help me, but ended up giving his away. My mom called for help, and even though I had been saved by holding onto some rocks, my dad had already been taken too far out. Ever since, my fear slowly grew worse over the years.

"Chichi!" I hear a familiar high pitched voice call out. "You're FINALLY awake!"

I look up to see Yuka with her hair in her usual pigtails along with her usual bright smile. She's wearing a bright yellow skirt, and a cute T-shirt. Everything about her read "child" and I didn't mind that. She brightened up any situation. "Yeah," I say in response as I brush back my hair with my fingers. "I'm awake."

"Great," Yuka exclaimed. "Listen, Keita called you and said he had to talk. I told him that you were free, since you are, and he said to meet him at the coffee shop by two. It's twelve right now so you should hurry up and get ready for your date."

I could feel the blood rushing up to my face, and grabbed the nearest pillow to throw at Yuka. "Yuka," I yelled. "Why did you do that?"

"What?" She asked innocently. "You guys are friends right? What's wrong with hanging out with 'friends?'"

"Everything," I yelled. Keita has been my friend since I started college, but he sees me as more than a friend. He's asked me out on multiple occasions and every time, I've turned him down. I have to go with at least someone else whenever I hang out with him. If I don't then it's a constant series of "why not's." "If I have to go than you are coming with me," I speak out.

"WHAT?!" Yuka yells. "Nu-ugh! This is between you and him!"

"You're the one who set me up!"

"But Chichi-"

"Don't 'Chichi' me! You are coming with me whether you want to or not."

Yuka groans one last time. "Fine, but you better be ready in an half hour or else I'm not going!"

Yuka storms out of the room in her usual childish behavior as I let out a deep sigh. I still can't believe she set me up with Keita, she always thought we would be cute together. It's not even that I don't like him, but I just don't like him the way he likes me. I don't think I've ever liked a guy, or even loved one. I have a feeling that I might have, but it's doubtful. I would've remembered, or at least I hope I'd remember. I snap out of my thoughts and I look at my clock, I groan once more before leaving my bed. "Time to start another day," I said to myself.  
 ___

Living can be both exciting and miserable. Right now it's pretty miserable. The sky is very grey and the roads are crowded with other cars, the sidewalks full with people. I'm in my car, trying to drive through the mass of cars with Yuka talking about something that I'm not really paying attention to. I think it's something that happened on television, I don't really know. I look up at my rear view mirror to see how I look. My hair is neatly down and straight, I'm wearing a green sweater that went with my blue jeans, and I had a frown on my face. I try to smile, but it only looks worse. I sigh and focus back on driving.

Yuka finally stops talking after we park in to the parking lot of the coffee shop. "Yay," Yuka exclaimed. "We're here! Oh I wonder what I should get..."

Yuka started to blabber on and on again as I got out of the car, and made sure my car doors are locked. "Come on Yuka," I say. "You can talk all you want once we find Keita."

Yuka doesn't listen and continues talking, I roll my eyes at her and enter the small coffee shop. I immediately spot Keita waving to us. He has his black hair spiked up again, and he's wearing a sports jersey with his jeans. I wave back and drag Yuka over to his table. We both sit across from him and he smiles at us. "Great," Keita says. "I wanted to talk to you two."

I rose one eyebrow. "Yuka told me that you just wanted to talk to me," I replied.

"I knew you would drag her along," Keita says looking at her.

I look at Yuka too who is basically just talking to herself now. I smirk a little and look back at Keita. "So," I say. "What do you need to talk about?"

"Hold on," he says. "I'm going to get something to drink. What do you girls want?"

"Oooo," Yuka said. "I want a double chocolate muffin with a chocolate chip mocha!"

"I'll just take coffee," I say.

"Black?" Keita asked.

I smiled and nodded in reply. One good thing about having a guy who liked you is that he knows a lot about you. Keita leaves to go wait in line to order for us. I look at Yuka who is turned to me and starts talking. "Shh," I hush her. "Let me talk for a second."

"Hm?" Yuka says confused. "What is it?"

"Why do you think Keita needs to talk to us both?" I asked tapping my fingers on the table.

"Beats me," Yuka said. "Maybe it's something about school. Or maybe it's something about you. Or maybe-"

"Or MAYBE, he wants to ask if we want to hang out." I say interrupting her.

"But, isn't he hanging out with us now?" Yuka asked.

I thought for a moment. "Good point, so what could he want?"

Yuka continues guessing and I just look out the window. I watch as the people walk through the streets, I listen to the small sounds like the small chatter or the stepping against the pavement. I don't really know how long I'm looking out the window for, but I kinda resort back to day dreaming. Life would be so much better if everything was less, grey. Everything would be happier, if everything was less boring. To me, everyday seemed the same. Maybe it has a few changes but nothing drastically changed. I started to think about when my next semester at college would be starting, and that would be soon. Just as I started to think about it more, I hear Yuka call out my name.

I turn my attention back to my friends, who are looking at me. "What?" I asked looking at both of them.

"I asked if you wanted to go on a trip with Yuka, Akita, and I," Keita said. "Were you even listening?"

"No," I said and sat normally. "I was kinda just, out of it. Sorry. Uhm, where would we go?"

Yuka is the first one to answer. "We should go to a hot springs! Oo! Or what about an amusement park? Oh, I know! What about-"

"I was kinda thinking we go on a trip to somewhere less public," Keita replied. "What do you think Chihiro? Where do you want to go?"

"Uhm," I said trying to think. "My mom wanted me to visit her before we start the new semester. So we could go visit her and stuff, I'd also like to see my father's grave too if you don't mind."

"Alright," Keita said. "Than that's where we'll go. I heard that there's some cool stuff to do around that area anyway."

"But her parents live six hours away from here," Yuka whined. "I don't wanna spend six hours in some yucky old car."

"Akita said we can use his RV," Keita replied. "That or we can just use your minivan Yuka."

"Fine," Yuka said groaning. "We'll take the rv though. I still think we could do something more fun."

I simply just rolled my eyes at her again. "Such a child," I said in a low voice so that she wouldn't hear. "When should we start packing?"

"Tonight," Keita said. "Since we're leaving tomorrow."

"Eh?!" Yuka and I said at the same time.

"Yep, so you better start finishing up your drinks, or, muffin." Keita said taking one more swig from his drink before throwing it out. "Be at my house by eight in the morning, see you guys than!"

Before Chihiro or Yuka could stop him, Keita left. Chihiro sighed and looked at Yuka. Yuka began complaining so I dragged her out of the coffee shop and back into the car. On the drive back home, I thought to myself about some things. What to pack, what would we do, calling my mom. Thoughts, thoughts, and more thoughts. The trip back home seemed to last forever, maybe I just thought it was forever.  
 ___

I get out of the shower, finally done with packing after making sure with my mom it was okay for us to visit. She sounded elated that we would want to, since it is rare to make such sudden trips like this. I tried my best to call my mom often and visit her since I know how hard it has been for her since dad passed away. Even though she's moved on, things just haven't been the same with her since.

Yuka is out in the living room watching her game shows and whatever else is on TV. I just go to my bed, feeling relieved. I set my alarm clock to wake Yuka and I up at six, so we'd have enough time to recheck through our things and get ourselves ready. Once that is done, I lay down on my bed, enjoying the comfort. My eyes instantly begin to feel heavy, as I fall asleep. For the first time in a while, I fell asleep without a single thought on my mind. No worries, just dreams.

 **|| So it seems like Chihiro has had a lot happen to her! Having to deal with boys, deaths, fear, and all. Once she visits her mother, what will happen to Chihiro and her friends? I guess you'll just have to wait!||**


	2. Chapter 2

**||So I decided to make another chapter today, I might even make another one! Anyway, last time we learned Chihiro's father died and that Chihiro apparently has no memory of the spirit world. In this chapter she goes to visit her mother with her friends. Let's see what happens! I'm also planning to at least go for 10,000 characters per chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Spirited Away, but I do own this fan fiction.||**

 _The water, it's back. I'm back in the middle of the water, supported by an unknown force. Once again, I can't move, all I can do is look around and think to myself._ Is there a reason to why I'm here? _I thought to myself._ What purpose does this dream serve? _  
I try to think of reasons of why I had this dream again, but none of my questions had answers. Since nothing had changed. I stand, alone in the mass of blue. That's when I see it, my shoes. My shoes are drifting away from me. I look down at my own feet, than look back at my shoes._ I need to go get them _, I thought to myself as I forced myself to move.  
This time, when I try to move, I'm allowed to. At first I stumble, walking carefully, trying not to fall. The invisible force keeps me steady as I retrieve my shoes and put them on. The shoes are cold as well as soaked. The feeling sent a chill through my spine as I stood back up. I felt relieved for some reason, that is until I see a dark shadow sweep from underneath me. My eyes widen, and I stumble back. I'm not alone._

Beep. Beep. I hear the alarm, waking me up from the dream. My breathing is heavier, cold sweat drips off my forehead in pretty large amounts. My eyes have a little more trouble adjusting to my own room, it takes a bit longer than a minute to finally settle back into reality. "Oh," I groan and lay back against my pillow. "Not again."

I wished those dreams would stop, before it got to be the third night. Maybe it is some form of childhood trauma from when my dad was pulled into the currents. That's the only logical I can really think of for having such strange and vivid dreams. Before I can think anymore about the thought, I hear a knock at my door.

"Chichi," I hear Yuka yawn. "Get up, we need to get ready."

"O-Oh alright," I said stuttering upon my words. "I'll be out in just a second!"

Yuka doesn't say anything else, I can only imagine that she nodded and left. Yuka hated getting up really early in the mornings. Her tired personality is far off from her usual self. She'd be better in probably an hour, for now, it's best if I just give her some space. With that thought in mind, I pull off my covers and step out of bed. Almost ready to start the day. The only thing I need to be fully ready, is a new set of clothes.

I get dressed in a green sweatshirt, brown shorts, and I pull my hair back with a hair band I just always had. I don't remember when I got it or how, but it's my favorite one. Although I haven't used it in a while. Once I'm done with getting dressed, I leave the room to see Yuka making breakfast in what appears to be a daze. I can't help but giggle a little at her weird expression.

She turns towards me, with pan and spatula in hand. "What's so funny?" She complained.

"Your face," I said with a slight smirk. "It looks super weird. How much sleep did you get last night?"

"I… Ugh.. Well… You see… I hadn't watched Bleach in a really long time so I had to catch up to see what I was missing out on!"

"You and your anime," I say as I put in two pieces of bread into the toaster.

Yuka smiles a little at my comment. "So, Chihiro, can I ask you something?"

"Hm?" I said surprised she called me my real name. When that happened, I knew she was serious. "Yeah, what is it Yuka?"

"Well," She said as she placed her sunny side up eggs onto her plate. "It's about Keita."

Before I could let her finish, I groaned. "Him again?" I said. "You know I don't like him in that way!"

"Well, why not?" Yuka said dead serious. "He really likes you, and you two get along really well. Not to mention that he has pretty good looks."

My toast popped out of the toaster and I grabbed the two pieces of fresh toast, taking a large bite out of one. "Hm, needs jam." I say to myself as I go to the fridge.

"Hey!" Yuka yells. "I'm talking to you! Don't ignore me!"

"I just like him as a friend," I say as I get out the grape jam. "That's all there is to it."

"There's gotta be another reason, do you have a boyfriend? Were you hurt before? Are you lesbian?"

"No, no, and definitely not." I speak as I spread the jam onto my toast, not looking at Yuka. "I've never liked a guy in my life, I think."

"You think?" Yuka asks curiously. "What do you mean by 'you think?'"

"Well, I think there might have been a time I liked a guy, but I doubt it. I'm sure I would've remembered. Anyway, the reason I don't date anyone, including Keita, I just haven't found the right guy yet. Maybe someday, until than, I'll have to settle for jam and toast."

I take another bite out of my toast, glancing up at Yuka who has a frustrated look on her face which makes me smile.  
_

It takes a while, but soon Yuka and I are ready to leave the house. We take our bags and put it in the car. Yuka said she wanted to drive, but knowing her, I wouldn't allow it. So, I drive my car to Keita's house, texting him knowing that we'd be there soon. Yuka, as usual, is talking non-stop but luckily the music blocks out her non-stop chatter. The music also helps block out my constant thoughts. Which is pretty nice for a change.

When we get to Keita's house, he and Akita is standing outside by the RV. They wave at Yuka and I as I pull in my car. Yuka had taken a nap in the car at some point when I was driving. "Yuka," I say to her. "We're here. Wake up and help me carry the bags."

She only moans in response and closes her eyes tighter. "If you don't wake up then I'll just leave you here."

Yuka still didn't respond. I groaned and left the car, and gathered the luggage myself. "Here," I hear Keita say to me as he opens his arms. "Let me help some."

"Thanks Keita," I say to him. "You're a huge help.

I look over to see Akita trying to wake up Yuka. Akita and Yuka are a couple, they only started actually dating a week ago even though Keita and I already knew that they would get together some how. While Akita tried and begged Yuka to get out of the car, Keita and I started loading up the RV. We probably shouldn't use it, since we would only be visiting for a week. Keita said that we would stay at a camping site not far from where my mom lives though so I didn't complain. As I loaded up the RV, Keita started to talk. "It's been awhile since we went on a trip like this," Keita said.

I nodded in response. "It really has," I said. "It's nice to get some fresh air and see my mom again. I've had a lot of things bothering me."

Keita just smiled and grabbed another bag of luggage. "You just think too much," Keita replied. "You should just loosen up a little. It's not like the world is ending, and we're not dying anytime soon."

The last thing he said bothered me slightly, just a little. I couldn't help but wince. Keita noticed and instantly panicked. "O-Oh no," he said. "I didn't mean it like that! I-I-I-"

"It's fine," I interrupted. "I know what you mean. I probably should loosen up, but I just can't."

There's some silence as I put in the last bag of luggage. "There," I say with a small smile. "I didn't know we would need so much stuff. I thought we were only going for a week, not a year."

The lame joke made Keita smile a bit too. I turned around to see Yuka and Akita coming over to us. Akita had this goofy grin and wild hair, he is the perfect match for Yuka since he, too, acted very childish. Yuka ran by his side until the both stopped in front of us. "Awesome!" Akita exclaimed. "You're done packing!"

"Yay!" Yuka exclaimed as well. "Now can we go?"

Keita and I looked at each other and smirked, looking back at the other two. "And why should we take you two?" I asked.

"Eh?" Yuka and Akita said at the same time.

"You didn't help pack the luggage," Keita said. "You didn't even help last night."

"I-I-I was tired!" Exclaimed Akita.

"And you Yuka made me pack your stuff," I made up.

"What?! That's a lie!" Yuka exclaimed furious.

"Well," Keita said a bit exaggerated. "We could take you along if…"

"You pay for all the food and snacks of our choosing," I offered.

"Yes," Keita agreed. "And you must do whatever we tell you to."

"That's not fair," Yuka whined once more. "That's Akita's RV! Isn't he the one who decides who goes?"

"No," says Keita. "Since I'M driving."

Akita and Yuka look at each other, than look back at Keita and I. "Fine," Yuka says.

Akita just nods, but they both wear pouty faces. Keita and I smile at them. "Alright," Keita says heading up to the driver's seat. "Let's get a move on."  
_

The six hour drive had been an excruciating experience for myself, with Yuka complaining about how cold it was and Akita begging everyone to play games, just another thing after another. At times, Keita himself became beyond annoyed and yelled at the two to just shut up, they did "shut up" for a while, but then after a few minutes, they would continue their shenanigans. It irritated me more than anything, causing me multiple more headaches along the way.

The biggest relief is when Keita finally announces that we are almost there. That is probably the first time I smiled the enter trip. I breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank god…" I said to myself so no one would hear. I think Keita might've heard me, because when I glanced at him, he had a smirk on his face.

I start to notice familiar houses and shops as we drive down the road. Memories come back to me in an instant, the best memories I had here were when it had just been my mom, dad, and I. I remember how much I didn't want to move, but in the end, I was so glad I did. I lose myself in my thoughts once more, not noticing we missed our turn. I only snap out of it when I notice Keita comes to a stop. "Oh," I hear him say as I slowly come back to reality. "I think I took a wrong turn. Chihiro, is this the right road?"

I looked outside the windows, and recognized it. This isn't the right road, but I knew which one it is. My father used to go on this road a lot on accident, and having to pull away to turn back. I remember the small stone figures hidden throughout the woods. They creeped me out. There is that one time, from the first time we had moved here, that he had driven all the way to the end at a unbelievable speed. That is a time I would never forget, even though parts of it are a little blurry. I don't really remember when we had turned around to go back, that is what I mean by blurry.

"You missed the turn," I reply to Keita's unanswered question. "Just go back and take the other turn."

"Wait!" Yuka said. "I wanna see what's down this road. It looks spooky!"

"Yeah!" Akita replied. "Keita, take us down this road first. We can just look around a bit. Chihiro, call your mom and say we'll be back a little later than expected."

"There's nothing really grand here," I say. "It's just a road that leads to a dead end. Let's just head back."

"Oh come on," Yuka says. "You never like to do anything! Why not have a little adventure?"

"I wouldn't mind exploring it either," Keita says. "We have all week to spend here anyway. This seems like a cool place to start. We could probably just camp here even. If that's allowed at least."

"Guys," I say a little frustrated. "There's nothing to explore. It's just a road in a forest, the only thing interesting are those stone statues in the woods. And those are just plain creepy."

I didn't really realize it, but everyone is looking at me. All wanting the same thing. I just roll my eyes and sigh. "Fine," I say. "Let's go, but it's seriously not interesting."

"Yay!" Akita and Yuka say in response. Keita just smiles at me from his rear view mirror.

"Text your mom that we'll be there a little bit later," Keita says.

I nod and pull out my cellphone and begin texting my mom. I listen to Yuka and Akita talking to each other, they sound like they're impressed with the scenery. Once I finish and send my text to my mom, I sit up from where I am to see what's all the attraction. I look out the window to see the trees and those statues. They've somehow gotten even older than what I remember, even though they had already been over a hundred years old. They just had more moss on them, some even cracked. I look at Yuka and Akita, to see them mesmerized by the scenery. I looked at Keita who seems equally impressed.

I continue to wait in the car for what seems to be an eternity. Eventually, Keita pulls the large vehicle to a stop and gasps. "Woah!" Keita exclaims. "Look at that!"

Confused, I look out in front of us to see what he's looking at. All I see is a large red wall, with a set of open doors. Something seems familiar about it even though I probably have never seen it in my life. "I don't remember this," I say a little bit in awe myself.

"How could you NOT remember this?!" Yuka exclaims. "It's so cool!"

Akita nods in agreement. "I want to go check it out!"

Before I can stop him, Akita's out the door and so is Yuka. Keita turns to look at me with a grin. "Well?"

I groan a bit and leave the vehicle, Keita follows out with me. I walk up to where Yuka and Akita are, who are just standing at the large gate in awe. "I wonder if we can go in," Yuka says.

"Why don't we find out?" Offers Akita.

"I...I don't know guys…" I say unsure of myself. "We might be trespassing, I don't want to get in trouble…"

Keita put his arm on my shoulder. "It's fine Chihiro, we're just having fun. Remember what I said? Loosen up a little."

I take his arm off me and frown. "I just think it's a little too risky, we should head back."

Everyone's eyes are on me again. "Chichi," Yuka says. "Come on, we'll just go in and come out. As quick as that."

I thought for a moment, and looked at the gate. A breeze came out from it, and I could faintly hear the word enter. A chill went through my spine, I looked back at my friends who all stared at me back. I couldn't stop them, so I sighed and walked ahead of them. "Fine, let's go."  
 **  
||So Chihiro decides to enter the gate! That's pretty exciting. Or at least to me, since this is my first story, I was wondering if my chapter should be longer so just leave whatcha think in some reviews. Remain positive people! And let me remind everyone once more, I will not be happy if someone claims this story to be their own. I will report them if I see it anywhere else.||**


	3. Chapter 3

**||Hey everyone! ^-^ So, here's the third chapter! I have to admit, I'm already really proud of myself for even continuing this story. I usually give up on the first chapter. But seeing the number of views I'm receiving makes me feel like it matters so I made the next one.** **I will probably post the next chapter next weekend since school is ending and exams are coming soon. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! I put a lot of effort into it!  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Spirited Away, but I DON'T! I do own this story though! ||**

Everyone follows me as I lead the way through the gate. It's fairly dark, but it's bright enough to see our way through. An uneasy feeling settles in through my body as I continue forward. As we reach the end of the gate, I stop and turn back to the others. "Are you guys sure you want to do this?" I say. "We could get into a lot of trouble."

"Chichi," Yuka whines. "It's fine, the place looks older than dust anyway. No one will care."

I roll my eyes at her and turn around. "Fine, but just don't any of you make a mess. And let's just try and stick together."

"Blah, blah, blah," Akita says. "Let's go already!"

I let out a sigh and exit, and there awaits a beautiful scenery of a grassy field, and not too far from where I stand seems to be small stands of some sort. "Woah…" I say a bit shocked. "This is not what I expected."

The others follow out with the same reaction as I had. "Woah," Keita says. "It's really beautiful."

No one replied, I just nodded. I'm the first one to start walking forward again, everyone else kinda just follows behind me. I step over a small stream and start walking around the stands. A familiar aroma fills the air, even though it smells pleasant, it disgusts me. "Oo," Yuka says. "That smells good!"

"Yeah," Akita says. "It does! Maybe people are still here?"

"It doesn't matter," I say. "Unless you two have your wallets, you're not getting anything."

Everyone but me checks to see if they had their wallets, they didn't. They all left it in the RV. Yuka and Akita are slightly disappointed but shrug it off. "Well, that doesn't mean we still can't have a good time," Keita says to lift up their spirits. "Why don't you and Akita go somewhere else? Chihiro and I will explore by ourselves."

"Alrighty!" Yuka says clinging onto Akita's arms. "We'll go this way, you guys go that way. We'll meet here when the sunsets. Alright?"

Everyone nods, but I'm about to protest against separating, but Yuka and Akita are gone before even a sound can escape my throat. I look over to Keita who offers out his hand to me. "Shall we?" He asked.

I roll my eyes at him too and walk past him. "In your dreams," I say as I go off to the left.

Keita follows me as we wander through the stands.  
_

Our time spent there went on, and on. Keita and I spent most of our time checking out the stands to see what was in them. I spent some time looking for any other signs of life in some, if not most, of the stands. There seemed to be no one here but my friends and I. Most of them are just food, some of them are just empty. Something feels off about this place, something wills me to run but I don't. I cross my arms together and hunch my shoulders.

I didn't like it here, but something else that spooked me is that I got a strange sense of calm here. Something put me at ease. It's been awhile since I felt like a could relax, especially in a place like this. Even though I feel uneased, I feel calm as well. It's a strange mix of emotions when put together.

I look at Keita who's just looking around. He notices me looking at him and he gives me a confused look. "What?" He asks me. "You cold?"

"No," I say dropping my arms to my sides. "I just, don't like this place. It's weird, like a ghost town or something."

"No doubt about it," Keita agrees. "But you have to admit that it's still really cool."

I just shrugged. "I don't see what's so cool about it, everything is abandoned. It's also really quiet."

"If you don't like it," Keita says. "You can always just go back and wait in the RV. I can take you back too if you want."

As tempting as that sounded, I didn't want to leave these guys alone here. It felt like I had to watch over them. Who knows what kind of trouble they'd get themselves into. "No," I say. "It's fine. Let's just get away from these stands. I hate how they look."

Keita nods and offers me his hand once more, I look at him and he just shrugs. Instead of rejecting his gesture, I take his hand and start walking. I glance what to see his face, he smiles like an idiot as he walks with me. We walk out of the stands, and there is a bridge, then there's this large building. It doesn't look old at all compared to everything else though. It looks to be in pretty good condition. "It's a bathhouse," Keita says looking at it.

"Oh," I say. "Cool. I wonder if we're allowed to go in."

Keita looked at the sky. "We shouldn't, it's getting late. The sun's about to set. Let's go see if we can find Yuka and Akita."

I looked at the sky as well, not realizing how the time had passed. I just nodded and took my hand away from Keita's. "Alright, let's go look for them then."

I'm the first to walk away again, Keita follows once more. Something in me immediately feels frightened as I look at the sky once more. I just wanted to hurry up and get out of here.  
_

As the sky started changing colors, Keita and I had troubles finding Yuka and Akita. We checked everywhere. Checking every stand, checking every corner. There is no sign of them. I started wondering if they had left already. I instantly rejected the idea after realizing Keita still had the RV keys. I glance towards the sky again to see the sun is about ready to set. A feeling of panic and fear hits me with a large impact as I start to run off. "Hey!" Keita calls after me. "What are you doing?"

I ignore him as I run around, looking for Yuka and Akita. I just knew I had to find them, I just had to. Something in me feared that if I didn't, then something would happen. I started to scream out their names, over and over again. Keita eventually caught up to me and turned me around to face him. "Chihiro calm down!" He yelled. "What has gotten into you?"

Before I had the chance to answer, I saw a dark figure pass by behind him. I gasp and pull away from his grip. He winces at me and turns around, we both look around at the walking shadows that appeared. Except they're not shadows, they have eyes. "What are they?" Keita asks backing away closer to me.

"I…" I say trying to say 'I don't know.' "Spirits…" I say. "They're spirits."

"What?" Keita says looking at me.

"We don't have time for this!" I say as I go off and run around the stands again.

"Wait!" Keita yells after me.

We both run around the stands, Keita is just chasing after me and I'm looking for Yuka and Akita. I end up finding them huddled against each other under a clock. Yuka looks terrified, and Akita is the same. And I can see why. I can see through them. I cover my mouth and gasp. "Yuka!" I say astonished. "What happened?"

Yuka looks at me and rushes up to me, only to pass through. "Chichi!" She cries. "What's happening to me?"

"I… I don't know!" I say as I back away a little.

Yuka backs away, looking at her arms and down at her body. "I'm vanishing!" She says. "No, no no! Please, Chichi, can you help me! I don't know what's going to happen!"

I don't say anything, I just try to think. I didn't know what to do. I tried to think, but then I hear Yuka cry out. "YUKA!" I hear Akita through my frenzy of thoughts.

I snap out of my daze to see Yuka fully vanishing. Just as I thought of the way to help. I I look up at Akita who now has a pained expression on his face. "YUKA!" He yells. "NO!"

"Calm down Akita," I say to him. "Look, I think, just maybe, I know a way to help."

"You better hurry," Keita says. "Because we're starting to vanish too."

"We have to find Yuka!" Akita says.

"We will," I reply. "But we have to save ourselves first. Come on, we need food."

"How can you think of food in a situation like this?!" Akita yells. "Yuka just vanished and you're thinking about FOOD?!"

"Just trust me okay?! Or do you want to vanish too?"

Akita doesn't say anything more, but he pushes past me and starts to run. "Akita-" I yell but Keita pulls me back from running too.

"Leave him be," Keita says. "We'll find him and Yuka together. Right now though, we need to worry about ourselves. So, you said we needed food?"

I nodded, glancing to where Akita ran off to. "We need to go get him," I say.

"We don't have enough time," Keita says. "Look at yourself. You're see through."

I did look at myself, gasping. I could see through myself. I look at Keita and he, too, is slowly vanishing away. "Alright," I say. "Let's just ask around for some food then. But we have to do it quickly."

Keita nods and we head to the nearest stand. When approaching the stand, the spirits give us strange glances. I back off a little but speak. "Excuse me, we are in need of some assistance. We need food, or else we'll vanish."

"Beat it," said the spirit who owned the stand. "I don't want humans like you two stinking up my stand!"

"But sir," I say. "We need it. Please, we'll do anythin-"

"Get outta here before I make you!" The spirit yells.

Keita and I back off, turning around. "Don't worry," he says to me. "I'm sure that there will be a spirit who will be kind enough to lend us some food."

I nodded, but I didn't understand why the spirit had to have been so rude. We didn't stink either. Still, I rushed to the next stand to get the same reaction from that spirit. Keita and I rush from stand to stand, slowly vanishing on our own. "It's hopeless," I say out loud. "We're going to vanish. Just like Yuka and Akita."

Keita holds my shoulders, to only have his hands pass through them. "It…" Keita is about to say, but it seems words have failed him.

Keita and I just stand there, hopeless. "Hey," I hear a vaguely familiar voice say. "What are you two humans doing here?"

I turned around to see a woman with long straight hair wearing some sort of uniform. She looked at least two years older than me and looked the most human out of anyone else around. "Please," I say to her. "Please help us… We don't want to vanish."

The woman looks at us as if we're crazy, but she keeps her focus mainly on me. "Why should I help you two?" She asked.

"Please…" I squeak out. I could feel myself growing weaker.

"Chihiro…" Keita says looking down at me with a pained expression.

"Wait," the woman spoke. "Did you say her name is Chihiro?"

Keita looks at the woman and nods. Before I can have the chance to react, the woman lunges at me but only passes through me. "Oh my god Chihiro!" She yells in excitement. "I haven't seen you in years."

Confusion swept over me as I stared at the woman. Questions filled my head as to how she knew me, but they'd have to wait. "You won't see me for very long if you can't help us."

Her delighted expression changed to panic quickly. "Oh, right." She says as she checks her apron pockets. The woman pulls out what look like a nute or another kind of lizard. My face fills with disgust just looking at it. "Eat it, quickly. You two look like you're just about to vanish."

Keita takes this dried up lizard, which I look at in disgust. "Do it or you two will vanish, permanently." The woman insisted.

Keita didn't take too much time to break the lizard in half and eat his part of the lizard. He handed me the other half, which I took and hesitantly ate as well. Disgust filled my body as I tried to swallow it. After several attempts, I do. "See?" The woman says. "Not so bad was it?"

I shook my head, even though it really was that bad. I look at Keita, who looks at me, to see that we're slowly becoming solid again. A sigh of relief sweeps over me as I look at the woman. "Thank you," I tell her. "For you help. What's your name?"

The woman gives me a strange look, as if she's shocked. "What do you mean what's my name? It's me, Rin."

"I'm sorry," I say. "Was that something I was supposed to know?"

"What are you talking about Chihiro? Don't you remember? We worked at the bath house together while you were trying to return to the human world! You can't tell me you forgot all about it, did you?"

I looked at Keita, who looked as confused as I did. "I'm sorry, I don't ever coming here. And I just want to leave and not remember anything else. My friends, they vanished. Do you know where I can find them?"

Rin looked upset. "I can't believe it," she said. "You really don't remember. Well, I'm afraid leaving won't be easy. And your friends who vanished, they're gone… I'm sorry Chihiro."

My eyes widened. "No," I say. "That can't be right. There… There just has to be a way to bring them back. R-Right?"

Rin shook her head. "No, I'm really sorry. But right now, we have to go figure out what to do about you and your friend here. I suppose you'll have to get a job working here again. Yubaba won't be happy that you don't remember anything. It's a shame, really."

Rin turned around and started to walk. "Follow me you two," Rin said. "I'll lead the way."

I looked at Keita, he gave me a sad smile and whispered to me, "sorry." That hurt a lot, what could a simple sorry do? I hid my feelings well though as Rin lead us into the bath house. Some of the other spirits looked at us as we walked in. I stayed close to Keita, who didn't mind me being so close to him. Rin looked back at us and then forward again. "So," she said. "You can't remember a thing?"

"No," I say. "I mean, I kinda knew somethings. Like, I knew that when I saw those things, something in me just knew they were spirits. And when I started to vanish, I knew I had to go get food."

"Maybe you're other memories will come back to you in time," Rin said to herself. "I know when Haku finds out, he'll be really upset."

"Haku?" I say too quickly, something in me snapping awake.

"Oh?" She says. "You remember?"

"Chihiro," Keita says. "Who's Haku?"

"I don't know," I say. "I-I just thought his name sounded familiar, that's all."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Rin said. "Knowing who he is won't help you right now. It'll be better if you just remember on your own."

I just nodded as I followed Rin into the elevator with Keita. The elevator door closes and starts to move. My mind felt really hazy, like I couldn't really see clearly. Everything seemed to be hazy at the moment. Everything seemed to take a while to process. It even took me a minute to step out of the elevator. "Alright you two," Rin said. "Don't speak to Yubaba unless she says you can first. I'll handle this."

Keita nodded, I didn't say a thing. Rin opened the large set of doors that I hadn't even seen since I had dazed off again. I looked around the room, which seemed to be more of a disaster. Sitting in a chair, sat a large old woman wearing a blue dress. Shivers went up my spine as I stepped away a little and Rin stepped forward. "Yubaba," Rin said.

The old lady, Yubaba, looked up from her paperwork and looked at Rin. "What?" She said in a angered tone. "What is it?"

Rin scooted aside and revealed Keita and I. Yubaba looked at us two and grinned. "Well, well," she said. "I never thought I'd see you again Sen. Who's your friend?"

"I'm Keita," Keita replied. "Pleased to-"

"Quiet," Yubaba spoke. "I asked Sen not you."

"He's Keita," I replied. "You must be Yubaba."

"Of course I'm Yubaba," she said angrily. "Why, you'd forget about me?"

"She doesn't have any memory of the spirit world," Rin interrupted. "Not even of Haku."

Yubaba turned to look at Rin in surprise, than anger. "What do you mean she doesn't remember? How could she forget?"

Rin shrugged. "Beats me, but maybe overtime she'll remember again. Who knows. Anyway, she needs a job, so does her friend."

"And why do you think I'll give them a job?" Yubaba spoke.

"Because," Rin said. "You always talk about how much money Sen made you in the short time she worked here and how much little we make you everyday. As well as Boh always complaining about missing Sen."

"Why you little-" Yubaba started but kept calm. "That means nothing! There is no reason that I should give either of them a job!"

"Sen, as you claim, brought you a lot of money. So you should hire her, and as for this guy. He is asking for a job, and you have to give him one if he asks."

Yubaba frowned and looked at Keita and I. I stood straightly, so did Keita. "Let me think about it," Yubaba said. "For now, let them sleep in your room. I have more business to attend to."

Rin nodded and looked at us again. "Follow me," she said and left the room.

Keita and I followed after her. She took us in the elevator again and went into a hallway. I followed as best as I could, until she suddenly stopped. "Alright," she said. "We're here. Make sure to walk up early in the morning. I bet everyone will be happy to see you again Sen."

"Please don't call me that," I said. "My name's Chihiro. Why are you calling me Sen now? You were calling me Chihiro earlier."

"Oh," Rin said. "Sorry about that. Well than Chihiro, Keita, Get some sleep. I'll set up the two extra futons. Let me remind you Se-Chihiro, there are other spirits in here. So be quiet, we wouldn't want them to wake up."

I nodded, not actually remembering that. Rin opened the door and let us in. Keita and I follow her carefully avoiding any kind of living thing. Once Rin has everything set up, she goes to her spot, wishing Keita and I a good night. Rin gives me a hug and whispers in my ear, "Hurry up and remember, okay?"

All I can do is nod, even though I wasn't sure what there is to remember. Rin let's me go, giving me a sadish smile before going to her own bed. I turn around to see Keita getting comfortable in his futon. I roll my eyes at him and lay down in mine, getting in a comfortable position. I lay on my side and think of today's events. My mind couldn't really process them at the moment. I couldn't really take the time to think about it either, because before I had the chance to even think about anything else, I fall asleep.

 **||Chihiro lost two of her friends, luckily she still as Keita. It seems Rin and Yubaba aren't very happy that she doesn't remember a thing from her last visit. How will Haku react when he knows Chihiro doesn't remember him or anything? What will Chihiro do now? Find out next time! If I find anyone steal this story, I will report them!||**


End file.
